


Watching You Watching Me

by kakashisgf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, cum, fuck her how i tell you to fuck her, pure filth, seriously this is nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisgf/pseuds/kakashisgf
Summary: Sakura reveals that she wants to be on display for Kakashi. Kakashi asks Genma to help out. KakaSaku / GenSaku *Credits to ohayohimawari for the title!*





	Watching You Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> First, I don’t own *Naruto*, and I don’t profit off this story. Second, this is pure filth. I’m not even pretending at a plot here, so brace yourself.

Kakashi could practically hear Sakura fidgeting next to him as they lay in bed.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, setting down his book and turning onto his side to look at his wife.

"… No."

In spite of her denial, though, she continued to fidget. Kakashi sighed. "Clearly something is bothering you, Sakura."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and—a immediately turned a fascinating shade of pink, which made him smile at her in amusement. But that only seemed to make things worse, as her blush darkened and her gaze darted away from him up to the ceiling.

"It's nothing," she insisted lamely.

"Sakura …"

He stared at her until finally she pressed the tips of her fingers together over the blanket and took a deep breath. "Do you--what do you think about when you're … you know …"

One corner of Kakashi's mouth quirked up mischievously. "When I'm what?"

She bit her lip. "When you're … by yourself …"

"Ah …" he nodded. "You mean when I'm masturbating?"

Sakura's entire face turned red. "Yeah …"

"Well," he said, sliding his hand over her stomach. "Mostly I think about you.” He paused. “… and sometimes _Icha Icha._ "

He shot her a crooked grin, and she looked at him again, her brows furrowed, her cheeks still flushed prettily. "Yeah, but ... what do you _think_ about?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Mm … a lot of things. For example …" He tugged her closer. "I think about taking you on the training grounds after a spar …" His fingers traced patterns lightly over her abdomen. "Or making love to you in the bath …" He bent his head to kiss her neck. "Or eating you out on the kitchen table …" He brushed his mouth up to her ear. "Or fucking you in this bed …" She moaned lightly at his dark tone, and Kakashi could smell her arousal as he tugged her earlobe between his teeth. "What do _you_ think about?"

"I--I don't know …" she mumbled, lifting her chin to give him better access to her throat.

He left a path of open-mouthed kisses from there to her chin, then raised his head to look at her. "I don't believe you."

She gazed up at him for a moment before turning her eyes downward again. "Well, I … um … Do you ever think about …" When she didn’t finish, he skimmed his hand up her stomach to tweak her nipple under her shirt.

“Do I ever think about what, Sakura?"

She squirmed beneath him as he tweaked it again, then sucked gently below her ear.

"Do I ever think about what, Sa-ku-ra?" His voice was deep in the way he knew she couldn’t resist, and she sank her fingers into his hair as he nibbled at her neck.

"Do you ever think about … maybe … someone else being there too?"

Kakashi raised an intrigued eyebrow as his mouth paused its movements. "Do you?"

"Sometimes …"

He leaned back. "Man or woman?"

"Well … both," Sakura said softly. "But more often … a man."

"Ah," he murmured, a teasing smile on his lips. "Bored of me?"

She shook her head firmly. "No, of course not! I just think … I've just always thought … it could be fun."

"Mm … I see." Kakashi pulled her body flush against his own, letting her feel his growing erection. "And what do you imagine happening?" He ran his nose along the side of her neck. "Do you imagine me touching him? Do you imagine me … tasting him?" He licked her throat and breathed in as her arousal spiked. "Does _he_ taste me?"

"Sometimes," Sakura admitted, a little breathlessly. "But most of the time … I just want to be on display for you."

Kakashi traced the rim of her ear with his tongue. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Like you're directing me …"

Turned on by the thought, Kakashi made a sound low in his throat. "You’re saying you want to be my porn?"

He was fully erect now, his fingers clenching at the firm flesh of her ass under the oversized t-shirt she wore, and when she whispered "Yes," he couldn't help but capture her mouth with his own. To his pleasure, she automatically wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue alongside his, around his teeth, across his lips.

"That could be enjoyable …" he hummed. Hooking her leg over his hip, he rolled into her, eliciting a gasp and a moan, and one of her hands flew to his lower back, where it ducked under the hem of his boxers as she pressed him into her.

"Really?" she panted.

"Really," he agreed, then reached down between them to slide his fingers over her panties.

Eyes closing, Sakura arched into his touch. "You wouldn't mind another guy … you know …"

"Fucking you?" Kakashi grinned against her neck.

"Yeah …"

He dipped his finger past the fabric and stroked her lightly, finding her already wet and ready for him. "As long as I know you're mine, Hatake Sakura …"

"Always," she promised, digging her nails into his shoulder and back as he started to slip her panties off.

"And as long as I get to have you after …"

"That's what I want." She helped him tug her underwear completely off, then lay splayed beneath him. "I want you to get so turned on that you--”

“Fuck you?” He pulled his rock-hard cock out of his boxers and ran it up and down her slit. "Fuck you after you've been thoroughly fucked by another man?"

She made a small whimpering sound. "Yes …"

"And what about now?" he asked, pressing the head of his cock past her folds. "Do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes," she nodded, just a little desperately.

“Good,” he said seriously, then slammed into her.

Her back curved up off of the bed. “Oh god,” she cried, holding onto him tightly.

Without waiting a beat, he pulled out and pushed roughly back in, his eyebrows creasing at the feeling of the wet warmth surrounding him as he set a quick pace.

"Mm … so you want me to watch another man fuck you?" he asked, never once slowing the thrusting of his hips into hers.

"Yes," Sakura moaned and locked her feet around his calves so her legs were spread wide open for him as he rammed into her, his cock hitting that sweet spot deep inside with each harsh movement.

"You want me to watch him put his cock inside you?" His fingers dug into her ass, and he sank his teeth around her pulse point, drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. “You want me to watch him make you wet, make you come?

"Ah--" Sakura bit out, her teeth clenched against the sensations he was bringing out in her. "Yes …"

He dragged her into a long kiss. "And what do I do while he fucks you?"

"You tell him how--mm--how to fuck me," she groaned, grasping onto his hair, then his back, then his hair again.

Kakashi picked up his pace and snuck his hand between them to rub her clit with two fingers. "Because I know how to fuck you best?" he breathed.

"Yes … oh …"

She was gripping the sheets now, rolling up into him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Do you want me to touch myself while he fucks you?"

"Yes … oh god, yes … I want to watch you … jerk off to me."

Kakashi suddenly pulled out of her, sat up straight on his knees in front of her, and gripped himself, his hand sliding easily up and down his shaft with the aid of her fluids. "Like this?"

Sakura protested the loss of him inside of her even as she greedily watched him stroke himself, his abs clenching with every movement. "Kakashi … please … I need to …"

Desperate, she slipped her own fingers between her legs, but Kakashi pulled them away without stopping the motion of the hand wrapped around his thick length.

"Need to what?"

"I need you …" she begged, eyes alternating between his and the way he ran his hand over his cock.

"You need me to make you come?" he asked, thrusting three fingers into her.

"Yes …" she moaned, moving her hips in time with him, her motions becoming wilder as he began swirling his thumb around her clit.

"Will you come like this, Sakura?"

He curled his fingers up and switched from long, hard strokes to quick, shallow jerks, but she shook her head stubbornly. "Mm … no … I want _you._ ”

"Oh?" he smirked, then slipped his fingers out and licked them clean one by one before leaning over her again.

"Yeah," she nodded, reaching up to pull him down into a kiss. While their tongues tangled, he teased her with the head of his cock.

"I suppose if that’s what my wife wants ..." he murmured against her lips, then kissed her again as he sank languidly into her heat once more.

She sighed in pleasure, and he could feel her inner walls gripping him tightly, rippling with pre-orgasm arousal, but still he kept his pace slow. Even as she bucked up into him, trying to get him to go faster, he refused, instead circling his thumb around her clit, applying just the amount of pressure he knew she liked, and he was rewarded with another strong pulse around his cock.

"You're close, aren't you, baby?" he groaned, rocking into her as unhurriedly as he could.

"Faster …" she pleaded, looking up at him with darkened green eyes.

He shook his head, but sped up a little anyway, his own desire beginning to take over at the sight of those needy eyes.

"Yes …" she groaned, keeping time with him as her eyes squeezed shut. "Mm … faster …"

"Fuck," Kakashi growled, the last thread of his restraint snapping, and he started pounding into her again.

Her response was immediate, a strangled shout and the tightening of her legs around his hips, and one … two … three thrusts later, he could feel her coming around him, her inner muscles expanding and contracting in a way that threatened to throw him over the edge. But he held on as long as he could for her, held on until he could feel her body start to relax beneath him, and then he pulled out and sat up on his knees, taking his cock in his hand.

"Shit," he bit out, stroking himself hard and fast. "Fuck, I'm going to come."

Right as he finished saying so, his orgasm hit and a long ribbon of cum shot out onto Sakura's chest, onto her stomach, followed by another and then another until he was just dripping onto the space between her legs.

"Fuuuck …" he moaned, drawing out a few more small spurts as he watched his cum slipping down her lower lips. "Fuck."

When he finally came back to himself, he found Sakura staring at him with heat in her eyes.

"You're so sexy," she murmured, and he gave her a lopsided smile.

"I've got nothing on you, beautiful woman," he disagreed, leaning down to kiss her deeply before sliding off the bed to retrieve a towel.

"So," he said as he cleaned up the mess he'd made. "Did you have a particular man in mind?"

Despite what they'd just done, Sakura flushed at the reminder of what she'd suggested. "Well … um … I was thinking … he kind of gets around …"

Kakashi grinned knowingly and gave her a peck on the nose before lying down next to her. "I'll take care of it."

 

* * *

 

"I want you to fuck my wife," Kakashi said, setting his beer on the bar.

Mid-sip, Genma's drink shot out of his mouth. "You what?" he sputtered.

"I want you to fuck my wife," Kakashi repeated, his voice as lazy as ever.

Genma just stared at him, mouth open.

"I would be there," Kakashi explained. "You'd fuck her how I told you to fuck her."

Genma's head turned slowly from side to side as he tried to overcome his shock. "I don't … man …"

"You don't want to fuck Sakura?"

He coughed. "No … I mean … I do … she's gorgeous ..."

"I knew you were the man," Kakashi grinned, clapping his friend on the back. "Are you free on Saturday?"

 


End file.
